Bloodfight - Jeff vs Liu - Sweet Nightmare RE-WRITTEN
by XxkaibutsukoxX
Summary: "Sweet Nightmare, little brother..." Blood, gore, extreme angst for those who pity Jeff, no sexual content, took place 8 months after Jeff vs Jane, and 7 years after Jeff turns insane. 'Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide'


_'So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean_

_Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes_

_Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between_

_Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies _

_Across this new divide'_

* * *

The rains dripping down with blood, Jeff the Killer was walking down the long, misty road. Dark blue eyes that almost turned black, soullessly staring down the wet grass in the park; this was the place where he and his brother use to go walking every weekend.

His older brother that he killed, Liu.

A few gaze and he knows that he was in the upper town of New Jersey, where he has been living for 13 years before moving to the new neighborhood down town.

He looked at his old black Omega watch, 3:24 A.M.

Memories rushed back to him, his house, his old friends, everything seems to past by so quick. Good memories of this little town, not the one that turned him into a monster like this: Black dirty hair that grew down to his back, dark soulless eyes that would look like they'll pop outside anytime because his lack of eyelids, and most disgusting of all, a bloody cut carved on to his face, a bloody, twisted smile.

Hands gripping on the knife, he shook the memories away and keep on walking, no clearly destination.

7 years wandering, killing, and sunk into insanity darkness, Jeff have left only very less witnesses, mostly with injures that couldn't be healed. He loves red, the color of blood, white, the color of corpses, and black, the color of the night.

The more he looks around, the more of his painful past clinging on to him, the school that he has learned, the swing he used to play, the lake that he used to go fishing. All were attached somehow to his brother.

Jeff has been around his brother for almost of his childhood. Even though Liu didn't seems to like having him around much, deep inside he loved Jeff, and would do anything to protect his brother.

That was 7 years ago, now he's dead.

The rain was getting heavier, showing no sign that it would stop soon, he decided to stay in a small shelter in the park on a hill. He's not tired enough to have some sleep, even if he wanted to sleep he would need something to covered his eyes like a sleep mask, which he has lost in the last kill.

Hands luring the raven hair out from his sight, thunders roaring outside made him chills, such noises that he didn't seems to like much.

The thunders were heard on the night he has his first kill.

The image of his mother dead body, his father killed brutally, their organs hanging outside their skin, blood spreading under the floor, on the wall, and even on the ceiling. That night he was an animal, an animal that feeds on human flesh and blood.

He even remembered Jane, the girl next door that he doesn't seems to know much about. Yes, he burned her, the fire that caused her to turn into a life torch. Such details he has in his mind, that didn't appeared in the fight of him and Jane 'the Killer' happened just 6 months ago.

After that, he could never forget, how he sneak up to Liu's room, watching him trying to go back to sleep, before recognizing that his younger brother have went insane.

Liu didn't fight back; he didn't do anything, he just watching Jeff stabbing him, killing him. He only whimpered when Jeff carved the smile that he has for himself.

Yet, later on, Liu can still say he loves Jeff.

After that, everything was too blurry for him to remember…

The rain has stop, surprisingly, he climbed out from the shelter, eyeing around if anyone could see him.

And in his sight was a cemetery that was blinded by the rain just some moments ago.

That's right, this was the cemetery that his Great-grand father, his aunt and other members of the Andersons final rest. So that means…his family must be in here, too…

After the memories that made him shed a tear he could not ignore the idea of visiting their grave…

Heavy footsteps on the rocky road inside the cemetery mixed in the murky dark of dead bodies, the smell of death seduce him into the insanity again. Jeff shrugged a little, he felt something…something bad. Ignoring it, he goes on to find the grave of his family.

After a while, in front of him were the familiar names: Margaret and Peter, his 'loving' parents…

Jeff was dead silent, too much; it was too much feels for him, he couldn't help crying. He muttered to himself, how he was a weak bastard, the fuck are you crying about? They are dead, because of you, that is it and you can never change it!

Regain strength, he took a deep breath before looking beside the two graves, a black granite gravestones that was covered in dust.

Jeff kneel down, tended to wipe the dirt on the granite gravestone that he thought it was his brother's, before realizing…he was kneeling on a panel of wood instead of normal moist ground…

"What the hell…"

He jumped back, the name on the gravestone wasn't Liu's...or at least, not anymore.

The scratches were stained with blood, old blood, like someone's nails were ripped off while trying to erase the name on the stone. Jeff focused his eye a bit, then can't help gasping.

'Jeffrey Anderson, 1992-2006'

"I-...It can't be!"

Jeff flip the wood panel up, revealed the empty room underneath, no coffin, no body, nothing. He couldn't believe in his eyes. Liu is dead! He sure of it! With those stabbing, the fire, he could never survive! He must be dead!

In hope that Liu must have been buried somewhere else, the killer tend to stood up, before an object in the room of dirt distracted him.

Land on the moist dirt he came closer to the object, it was an old, rusty candy box. It was almost too damaged by the swampy surroundings that the words on it were unreadable. Using the pointy part of his knife he tried to open the box. Moments later, the lid finally pop out, revealed the item inside it; a brown-ish picture of a young boy, around 9 with brown hair and blue eyes. He seems to be standing with someone, but the rest was torn apart.

Climbing back on the ground, where he could see much better details under the shinning full moon, he realized, that boy was him, him of the past, the good one. Such amazed how he used to look, after all those killing Jeff has almost forgot how he used to look like.

Flipping the old paper, he saw something was written on it. But...he couldn't read them; the red ink has been blurred.

It is ink...right?

Suddenly a pain hits on his spine, Jeff groan and fell down, next to the rocky sidewalk. Something hard hit him on the head, feels like a pistols...the final thing his sight was a tall, thin male in green and white, with a smirk that was dark as night. His hazy deep voice and a mysterious laugh made Jeff shuddered; it was cold and sharp like a knife, a knife that cuts deep into his ears.

"I'm going to kill you, Jeffy..."

Then everything went black, the color of the night.

_'Like a startling sign_

_that fate had finally found me'_

* * *

_A/N: _Phew~ So I did a re-write of the story after 5 months of delaying.

This is a demo, I will post this as a long story when it's done :3


End file.
